What Should Have Happened
by Msstoryteller100
Summary: This is just a bunch of one-shot idea I've thought of and I watched for you guys to read :   Carter/Rosie. Flemslash. One-shots. Complete.
1. Vanilla Flavored

**Author's Note:** Heyy guys! Sorry I'm going to start Black Keys up real soon I promise! But lately I have been having alot of one-shot idea so I though I should let them out before continuing my story. Don't worry! I will finish Black Keys no doubt about that. This is just a series of one-shot ideas I had of Cater/Rosie so enjoy and comment! :))

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights to Princess Protection Program

**-Rosie's Pov-**

The whole ride returning to the Mason's home no one spoke at all. Carter and Ed just saved me from all of the laughing kids that teased me in my struggle in trying to make yogurt. Carter was right about how it was a bad idea to trust Chelsea. The yogurt is starting to make it very uncomfortable for me to sit properly in Ed's beat-up car. Carter was sitting next to him in the passenager's seat and have not spoken a word, me and Ed dare not break the akward silence.

I could tell that Carter was very much at angry but is she angry at me or Chelsea? We soon arrive home and Carter stormed right into the house without a word, slamming the door of the car door as she went.

"Is she upset with me?" I asked Ed from the back seat.

"I don't know. I've never seen Carter that upset before but she's probably mad at Chelsea. I'd be careful what you say though. Anything could probably set her off." I nodded my head to Ed's advice and gave him a thank you before exited his car and cautiously making my way into the house. I walked towards our bedroom, thinking that Carter was probably there.

As I entered, her back was towards me as she goes through her drawers. She turns around to me and I notice a towel in her hands. She walks towards me and I could hear my heart pounding dramatically. It has been doing that ever since I first saw Carter. I still don't understand why is does that.

She gently grabs my hand and leads me towards the bathroom, not even uttering a word and I dare not break the silence. When we get inside, Carter starts the sink water and stuck the towel underneath the water, waiting for it to get wet before ringing it out. She turns back to me and starts to whip the yogurt off of my face. Her fingers felt so soft running through my face, even if a towel was in the way. I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Carter?" I whispered, afraid that I would get her more upset. "I am sorry. I should not have trusted Chelsea." She still did not speak. She doesn't even make eye contact with me, justed continuing on cleaning my face. "I did not mean to embarrass you."

"Embarrass me?" Her words startled me. "Chelsea just got you covered in yogurt from head to toe and you're the one sorry for what she did!" Her angry was rising again, I just lowered my head. I still don't know if she's angry at me or Chelsea. "I swear, she's going to pay for what she did. No one messes with you." I raised my head at her words. Did she just _defend _me?

"Thank you." I quietly said. I don't know if it was the caring feeling I was getting from Carter or if some yogurt go into my eyes because I soon felt a tear leave me. She noticed and surprisely wiped it away, without the towel. Her finger against my skin created this tingly feeling that I couldn't discribe. It made my eyes flutter and her gentle touch and I soon felt my body press against her's. I focused my eyes and realized the Carter's face was mere inches from mine. Her breathe blowing onto my lips, making every a little blurry. Her lips never looked to appealing.

"Rosie." my eyes goes from her lips to her eyes. I saw little twinkles in them that I see everytime she's close to me. Are those twinkles _for me?_ I think I might have those twinkles too. I have never wanted to kiss someone this bad before. Is that bad?

"I want to kiss you." I admitted. I closed my eyes the minute those words left my mouth. I just have ended my only friendship, I thought that until I felt that most softest lips press against mine. The warmth from them making the toes curl. If every kiss felt like this, I wish I have had my first kiss a long time ago. When the bliss ended and her lips are removed from mine, I open my eyes to a smiling Carter. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Vanilla flavored." she licks her lips and smiles more brightly. When I realized she was talking about the yogurt that was still on my lips, I started to giggle. She joined right after. I can never forget that kiss. My first and last one with a person. All I knew is that I never wanted to feel another pair of lips again.

_**-The End-**_


	2. Sneak Peak

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights to Princess Protection Program

"I miss you. Can't we just see each other already. This is redulicious!" Carter complained in the phone. It was the day before their wedding and like all soon to be married couple they must not see each other the day before their wedding.

"It is not redulicious Carter. It is tradition. A bride must never see their significant other before the day of their wedding." Informed the now Queen Rosie.

"Not even for a mini make-out session?"

"That would be breaking the rules." informed Rosie.

"Well you're breaking my heart." shot back Carter.

"I'm sorry darling. But a princess never breaks the rules."

"But a queen makes the rules. And sinces your now the queen, doesn't that give the right to band this one little rule?" pouted Carter. She hated this. Why does everyone get to see Rosie except her. She's the one who's going to marry her for goodness sakes.

"No it does not. Do not worry only...11 more hours until our wedding." Rosie said, checking the clock to make sure her math was right.

"Well I can't wait that long so I suggest you let me in before I fall off this stupid pipe." Carter Mason has climbed from her hotel room that was on the 6th floor to Rosie's 4th floor room. You can learn some major skills from the PPP.

"Carter! Are you insane." The minute after Rosie pulled Carter through the window, she turned around. Make sure not to break the tradition or rule. "We are not to see each other it is bad luck. You must leave immediately."

"I just risk my life to get to a fourth story window to see my wife-to-be and I don't even get a kiss?" whined Carter.

"But we will see each other."

"Rosie, our eyes will be closed. Unless you kiss me with your eyes open, which is a little creepy." Rosie blindly tried to smack Carter from behind but failed miserably. Causing the agent to chuckle.

"Okay we will have a quick kiss then you must leave before someone realize that you are here. Close your eyes." Carter closed her eyes along with Rosie as she turns around and wraps her arms around the raven-hair's neck. Their lips connected in a gentle passionate kiss that was needed all day.

Carter's hand resting on Rosie's hip were they forever always should be placed. Once you get the tingly feeling you never want stop getting it. It's like their own personal drug and boy were they hooked. Pulling apart for some much need air, they rested their forehead of each other's unknowly opening their eyes.

"Hey you opened your eyes." informed Carter in a whisper voice.

"You have too and they are beautiful." Rosie's rule soon went out the window that Carter came from. She couldn't help feel like she was on cloud 9 from all the love she was feeling from her true love.

"Just like you." honestly spoke Carter as she dove back in for another heart-stopping kiss.

_**-The End- :)**_


	3. New Family Member

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to Princess Protection Program

"She's so beautiful Rosie." Carter said as she hold our new born baby girl in her arms. "Hi, pal. I'm your mommy. Can you say mommy." I smiled at how Carter tried to teach our young child how to talk.

"Carter she was born 10 hours ago. I highly doubt that she can speak." I told her in amusement, though to tell you the truth I am exhausted, labor can do that to you.

"Yeah but a bait girl can dream, can't she?" She gently placed our daughter into the hospital crib and started to make her way to my bed. I scooted over and Carter layed down beside me, wrapping her arm around me. I moved closer into her embrace and took in her warm body. "So I think we should decide on a name unless you want our daughter to be called 'A627' the rest of her life." I couldn't help the giggle that left my smile. Each baby in the Costa Luna hospital is given a certain code, that is put on their crib, files, etc. So no confusion is made when children with the same names are born.

"I have one name in mind."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" she questioned. I bit my bottom lip before answering her, nervous if she would like my idea for the name of our child or not.

"Abigail." I simply said. Carter stayed silent for a few seconds, taking in the name I suggested.

"My mother's name?" she asked, astonished. I nodded my head. "Are you sure?"

"She is a princess, it is proper for her to have a previous family member's name. Besides I find the name to be beautiful. It's a perfect name for her." She smiled at my answer and pressed her lips on mine.

"Abigail Maria Montoya Fiore-Mason. Has a ring to it." she comment. I smiled back before kissing her cheek. She turned her head towards our now named child and started to giggle.

"Why are you giggling?"

"She has you little chin, babe." she responded. I quickly lifted myself into a sitting position and looked towards the crib.

"Oh goodness, she does! I hoped that she wouldn't have inherited that." I said as I dug myself back into the sheets and Carter's arms. I felt her body shake from laughing again.

"Well I'm glad she did." She kissed my chin and the dimple. "I fell in love with this cute chin and I'm sure someone in the future will fall in love with her's too."

"How far into the future?" I asked.

"Maybe 30 years." Carter shrugged.

"Carter! You expect our daughter not to find love until the age of 30!"

"Well she's my little girl and if any person ever breaks her heart they will have their asses handed to them on a platter." she promised. I just shaked my head at her overprotectivness and returned to the warmth that is my wife.


	4. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights to Princess Protection Program

**-Carter's Pov-**

My breathing was getting heavier and I saw a shadow go through the room. I had to stay quiet or else they might find me. I looked through the the thin slots that made the cabinet door. It looks they left giving me the opportunity to find a better place to hide. I had to move quick or else I could get caught. I opened the door slowly making sure not to make a sound as I climbed out of the small cabinet which I surprisingly managed to get into.

I turned around, facing the cabinet, to properly take my right foot out which turned out to be my biggest mistakes. In the next second I felt arms come around from the back of my neck, making me fall back on to the rug beneath us. Somehow I managed to be on the ground and having the person on top of me, holding me down.

"Give up!"

"Never!" I barely trying to fight back but she was using her powers against me. Her tickling power.

"Give up mommy!" I was crying on the floor from laughter and squirming around. How does this little 4 year old know where my tickle spots are.

"Alright...alright I give." I took those cute little arms into my hand causing a giggle to come out of her and holded them in one hand while I use the other to create the... "Tickle Monster!" Her sweet loud laughter filled the room remembering me of her mother. "Come on Abby, let's go find your mother." She smiled at that idea and I picked us both off the floor and we tip toed out of the room and into the hallway.

I took my surrounding in trying to notice anything that's out of place. Coffee table, flower vase, window curtains with a big lump...wait what? I smiled as I realize who it could possibly be behind those curtains. My heart was still beating harder than before it always does when I know that I get to see her beautiful face again. I looked at my daughter and pointed towards the curtains.

She smiled that huge grin, understanding what I was pointing to and quietly made her way towards the curtains. I smiled as I saw her open her little arms and start to squeeze the life out of the curtains. She turned around and gave me a quick confused look when she noticed that no one was behind them and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Mother?" She called out. As I made my way towards her, I stopped when I heard loud thumping from footsteps and before I knew it a little scream was heard followed up by a giggle.

"I have you now!" I look to see the most beautiful women tolding my daughter in the air after picking her up and spinning her around. I just watched in amazement as the two most important people in my life having the time of their life "Okay, enough fun." She placed Abby down and shot me a smile. "I believe it is time for bed." Me and Abby took a glance at each other before whining out at the same time.

"But Mother!" She rolled her eyes, a habit I taught her. She always hated the fact that she had to baby both of us but I kinda like it.

"Do not encourage her." She poked my side which caused me to giggle before turning to our little girl. "And no buts, young lady. You have school lessons tomorrow. Now come, we will help you prepare for sleep."

We both took each of our daughter's hand and guided her to the all to familiar Winnie the Pooh room. After getting her night gown on, which was made from pink silk, big surprise, we tucked our angel into the twin size bed.

"Goodnight Abigail. Have beautiful dreams. I love you." I smiled as my wife gave her kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight mother. I love you too." Abigail was raised by me and the queen of Costa Luna meaning she had to talk proper when it came to it but she never does when she's around me.

"Night Pal. Tomorrow I'll teach you how to make a free throw. How does that sound?" After my dad passed away I kept the 'Pal' calling tradition and passed it onto my daughter.

"Cool! I'm so happy you're back home, mommy. I love you."

"I love you too and I'm happy to be home too." And with a smile and a kiss, I said goodnight and made my way out of the room with my wife and into our master bedroom.

Living in a mansion in Costa Luna made it longer for us to get to our room from Abby's room but I didn't mind. We did keep our small house at Lake Monroe so during the summer when Abby doesn't have home schooling, we get to go down and be in our little own world.

I closed the door behind me and I saw my wife already having her face buried into a pillow, while laying on her stomach. A smiled as I realize that we have spend the whole day playing with Abigail doing everything from playing tag to hide-in-seek. I made my way over to her and climbed right on top of her back. She let out a groan as I wrapped my arms around her little waist.

"Well I missed you too." I joked. I have been away on a mission for a week now and I finally got a break. They gave me a two week vacation giving me the chance to catch up on some quality time with my two favorite girls.

"I am sorry, darling." She mumbled into the pillow. "I am just tired. My body aches so much." I kissed her hair before moving off onto the other side of the bed. She took her head out of the pillow and looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes. I moved closer to her, making it so our faces was only milimeters away and that her lips were on the tip of my nose. "I have missed you, Carter Mason." She kissed my nose as a smile grew on my face. "So much."

"I missed you too Rosie." I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Saving princesses can take alot out of ya." That's right I'm in the Princess Protection Program. Following in my father's footstep.

"Well I am glad that you are home. I do not like it very much when other princesses have more time with you than me." My smile grew more as a started to move some loose strands of hair behind her ear. It felt kinda nice knowing that Rosie might be alittle jealous of who I work with. It reminds me how much she loves me and doesn't want to let me go.

"Yeah but why have a princess when I have a queen waiting for me at home." She gave me a small smile before turning around, onto her back, as I started to hovered over her. "I." kissed her left cheek. "Love." her right cheek."You." left eyelid. "Rosalinda." right eyelid. "Marie." forehead. "Montoya." nose. "Fioré." chin. "Mason." lips. We held the kiss for a while. Everytime taking my breathe away and making my heart feel like it's going to jump out of my chest any second.

"I love it when you kiss me like that." She said pulling away. I rest my forehead on her's.

"Me too. So." I slipped my hand underneath her shirt and started making small circle on her lower hip. "Are you still tired?" I gave her a flirtatious smile. She gave me a smirk back.

"Not anymore." She giggle before pulling me closer for a short but tender kiss.

"Why Queen Rosalinda is this how you treat all of your Royal Guard Captains." That's right I'm the Captain of the National Royal Guards of Costa Luna, it's the perfect cover when I'm not trying to rescue princess. Being the wife of a Queen can have it's benefits. I am Rosie's and Abigail's personal guard. I couldn't have asked for it any other way. I'll always be the main person who protects my family and making it officially my right too is like icing on the cake.

"No, only you get the royal treatment." I smiled again, god all this smiling was hurting my face but I don't care. I went in for another kiss. This one was getting more heated and passionate by the second. As if it was like second nature to me, I started to slowly raise Rosie's shirt. It was almost above her bra but I stopped when a knock on the door was heard.

We pulled out of the kiss and I let out a groan before I got off the beautiful brunette and head towards the door. This better be good. I opened the door to find my little girl holding her teddy bear in one arm while rubbing her tired eye with the back of her other hand. I bend down to her height before talking.

"Hey, Pal. What's the matter?"

"I had a bad dream." Aw, my poor baby. I looked over at Rosie who gave me a sweet smile in return. I guess we can continue another time.

"You wanna sleep with me and your mother tonight?" She showed me her sweet smile and started running to our bed and climbing on with the help of Rosie. "I guess that's a yes."

I climbed onto the left side of our king-size bed while Rosie is on the other side. Leaving Abby to get comfortable right in the middle. We all snuggle up together and in no time our precious daughter was asleep. I looked over at Rosie, the moonlight was hitting her at just the right spot showing her milky smooth face. I smiled to her before she returned it back.

"Goodnight, darling." She whispered to me.

"Night babe." I grabbed her hand and locked her fingers between mine before kissing them and place them lightly above the blanket that Abigail was under.

_**-The End-**_


	5. Lover's Mistake

**Author's Note: **I know I have been ignoring these one-shots so here is another one :)) I have a couple more ideas in my head that I'll make into one-shots and soon this will come to an end :/ But enjoy and I hope you read all my other stories and the future ones to come!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights to Princess Protection Program

**-Carter's Pov-**

I woke up with the curtains open with the sunlight shining through it. I look to my right to see that Rosie and Abby weren't in bed but there was a note.

_'''Carter, come down for breakfast at the garden when you have waken up. Love Rosie'''_

A smile started to grow on my face. Rosie would always leave me little notes, they alway put a smile on my face. I got out of my bed and quickly brushed my teeth before leaving I went inside my suitcase and pulled out the velvet black box, inside was my anniversary present for Rosie. I headed all the way downstairs and to the garden. I look to see Abby eating some pancakes and Rosie with her reading glasses on, looking at some papers. Oh my god, she always give me shivers when she has those glasses on.

"Hi, mommy." My little angel send my a sweet smile and I smiled back.

"Hey Pal." I went over and kissed the top of her head before walking towards Rosie's chair.

"Well don't you look cute in your little glasses." I kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear "and hot." She looked at me with a small but flirty smile.

"Yes well, all this paperwork is not." I giggle before kissing her cheek one more and taking a seat between her and Abigail. They didn't noticed that I was holding the box so I just hide it under my napkin. I'm going to wait for the perfect time to spring it on her.

"Sweet, chocolate pancakes!" I took about 3 and put them on the plate. I grabbed the chocolate syrup and then added the whip cream. Rosie looked over at me and raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Darling, I do not think you need to put more chocolate on your chocolate pancakes. Why don't you have some of my fruit. It's healthy for you."

"Ha, yeah I don't think so babe. The day I care about my health is the day you stop freaking out about worms."

"Hey, you made me count inventory and all of them fell on me. It was a tramatizing experience." I rolled my eyes as Abby let out a low giggle. I smiled at her before I started giggle myself. "Is something funny?"

"Nope." Me and Abby both said trying to hold back laughter. Luckily Elagante was walking up to us in the next second. Saved by bell again, Mason.

"Good morning, Queen Rosalinda, Capt. Mason, and young princesa." He smiled at us as I just let Rosie answer considering my mouth was full of pancakes.

"Good morning Mr. Elagante. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Oh no thank you, my Queen. I was just coming to remind our young princesa that after her lessons we will be prepare her dress for the party."

"What party?" I asked with a mouthful of food.

"The party celebrating your 6 year marriage with Queen Rosalinda." Uh oh. I totally forgot about our party. I tried to keep my eyes on my plate but I could feel Rosie staring me down. I'm screwed.

"I can't wait until I can get a new dress!" Atleast someone broke the silence. Yep you heard it right people. Carter Mason's daughter loves all princess stuff from dresses to tiaras. But she can be a tomboy too. She's a little bit of me and Rosie. "But wait, mommy was going to teach me how to play basketball."

"That's okay Pal. I'll teach you Saturday, when you have no school. Just you, me, and the court all day."

"Okay!" She had the same excited as me.

"Sweetie I think you should get going. Your school lesson's start in an half an hour." Rosie told Abby. She was reading over a folder but I could tell that she was probably mad at me for forgetting about our party and I was going to get lectured on how forgetful I am and how I can be so irresponsible sometimes. But this time is different. I actually didn't forget our anniversary this time, I swear. I only forgot about the party.

"Yes mother." Abby got out of her seat and I notice that she was wearing one of her sundresses. "Good luck mommy. You're gonna need it." Abby told me before she gave us both a peck on the cheek before doing inside for her home school. Which left me alone with...

"Babe?"

"Hmmm?" She still didn't look up from her file. She never looks me in the eye when she either mad or upset. She was sure as hell not upset.

"Um, I'm sorry I forgot about our party." She finally looked up from her file. She looks so hot when she's mad and those glasses still make me tingle.

"Well I am used to you forgetting the most important day of our life. So it is not a big deal." She just went back to her file. Ouch, I really did it now. I guess this is the right time to show her the present I got her for our anniversary. Either that or I'm going to end up bunking with Abigail.

"Rosie..."

"Carter, it is fine. Now I do not have time to get into an arguement with you over this matter again. Please, I have work to do." She continued looking at her files with the same disappointed look that she gave me when I always forget our anniversary. She even told me one time that she kept her hope up on every year when our anniversary would come around, hoping that one year I would actually remember. I am the worst wife ever but now all that's going to change. Rosie was never big on presents, but maybe this would change her mind.

"Well before I make you feel more like shit." I started to talk as I pulled the secret velvet box from under the napkin. "Could you possibly open this for me?" She finally looked up from her papers to look curiously at the box I have placed between us on the table.

"What is this?" She took her reading glasses off and looked at me for an answer.

"Happy 6 year anniversary baby." I pushed the box towards her and she proceed to pick it up. "Open it." She gave me another glance before openly the box slowly revealing a 2 carat diamond being help by a gold bond. It cost alot considering I had it engraved and gave it a unique pattern on the gold bond that no other ring in the world has.

"Carter...it is beautiful." I small smiled appear on my face.

"And so are you." I said reusing her line when she told me that when I was in my homecoming dress, during our teenage years. I climbed out of my chair and over to Rosie's chair. I sat sideways on her lap as I grabbed the velvet box out of hands. "Here." I took the ring out of the box and grabbed her marriage ring. The old tacky ring that I gave her when we first married was still on her finger so I slipped it off and replaced with her new ring. "When I asked you to marry me, I never could afford a real engagement ring that shows how much I love you. So I been saving up for a while now and I thought it would be a perfect gift for you. Do you like it?"I look into her eyes to see the unshed tears glisening her eyes. "oh man. It's too small isn't it?" I asked worriedly.

"Carter...I love it so much. Thank you darling." She glided her hand onto my cheek and bringed me down for a chaste kiss. "I am so sorry. I feel ashamed from having to doubt you." She whisperd against my lips as we pulled apart.

"No." I placed my arm around her shoulder as I got more comfortable in her lap. "I should be the one apologizing. I mean I did forget all the times before but I promise that I'll try better from now on and if I do forget again...you can lock me in an room with Elegante and make him lecture me on color patterns." My young Queen let a giggle that made the butterflies in my stomach turn everytime I hear it.

"I would never do anything that would make you that unhappy no matter how angry I am at you. However I do believe that I can give you a rather affective punishment." Her flirty smile and the way she bite her lower lip let me to my michivious grin.

"Oh really." I started to slowly started to begin a trail of kisses starting at her cheek and making my way to her neck. A small moan escaped her beautiful lips as I started to suck on her pulse.

"Hmmm...C-Carter." Her hand got lost in my hair as she starts to massage my scalp causing me to moan. Things were getting heated by the second, I was just in the middle of my lips moving around the milky skin of Rosie's collarbone when someone besides us was clearing their throat.

"You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled against Rosie's skin causing her to giggle. The next thing I knew, I was left by myself to finish my breakfast because my beloved wife was sweeped off to another 'important' meeting, leaving me hot and heavily. Ugh!

**-The End-**


	6. You look really hot in red!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights to Princess Protection Program

**-Carter's Pov-**

"Good afternoon, Capt. Mason. Would you like for me to prepare you something for lunch." One of out head chiefs asked me as I entered the kitchen. I thought about it for a minute.

"Um you know what? I think I'll prepare my own lunch today." I replied proudly.

"Are you sure Captain? I don't mean to be rude but Queen Rosalinda has mentioned your previous eating habits before your marriage and I do not think she would approve if I have you make something unhealth for youself." I smiled and shaked my head. What eating burgers or pizza everyday isn't that unhealthy? Even though Rosie loves burgers and pizza, she still doesn't eat it that often than I used too. She actually makes me eat healthier. I hated it at first but it turned out that it helped me alot when I'm on my missons.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't make anything too unhealthy and if the Queen finds out, I'll take the blame." I answered back.

"Already, as you wish." He replied with a smile before leaving the kitchen.

_Okay, so what can I make?_ I went through the cabinets and found a box of spaghetti and a can of tomato sauce. I guess spaghetti and meatballs it is. I put a median size pan on the stove with water filled up halfway and took out another pan for the sauce. As the water starts to boil I put some salt, oil, and poured the box of pasta into the pan.

While that was cooking I opened the can of sauce and pour it into the other pan. Adding seasoning and some water. Then I went to the fridge and grabbed the ingredients for meatballs. I went back to the stove and put the ingredients down on the cutting board next to it before going towards the stereo and putting some music on. As I got back to my cooking area, I took the meat out it's wrapper and put in into a bowl. I have never actually cooked meatballs before but how hard could it be?

As I took the sauce off the stove and put it to the side, the music continued to play. Soon my hips started to sway to the music and before I knew it I was rocking out in the kitchen. I turned around to grab some salt and almost had a panic attack from seeing a brunette beauty standing by the enterance with an amused look on her face.

"Damnit Rosie! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I clenched my chest to prove it. I heard her giggle before making her way over to me. My heartbeat was almost calm from the surprise but was soon started to beat again faster when I felt Rosie's arms wrap around my waist. She continued to laugh at me as I coutinued to pout.

"Please, do not stop on my account. I have never seen your hips move that way before. I kind of like it." She told me with a smirk on her face. She started to laugh again as I began to blush.

"Shut up! I thought I was alone." I replied, while I playfully shoved her arms away and made my way over to the stove to stir the pasta. Her laughter was still echoing in the kitchen and even though I was embarassed, I couldn't help but smile as I hear that angelic voice. Her laugh always was music to my ears.

"I am sorry." She wrapped her arms around me from behind and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek. I leaned back into her arms as my smile grew bigger. I turned my face and pecked her on the lips before turning my attention back to stove.

"I thought you were in a meeting?" I asked her as continued to feel the warmth from her body.

"I was. But I managed to sneak out when we decided to go take a 15 minute break." She replied back with a smile. I just giggled at her as I pulled out of loving embrass to drain the pasta. "So since when does Carter Mason cook? And where is the chief?" She questioned as she took a seat on a stoll across from the stove.

"Oh I was bored so I thought why not cook my own lunch. And hey! I can cook." I told her before taking a spoon and dipped it into the sauce. "Here, try this." She pushed herself across the counter and took a little bit of the sauce off the spoon and into her mouth. She make a disgusted face before grabbing a napkin and spitting it back out.

"I think saving princesses is a better suited for you than cooking" She said as she pulled the napkin down. I gave her a small glare and before I knew it the remainder of the sauce that was left on the spoon was throw across the counter and onto Rosie's sundress. She looked shocked and I had to cover my mouth to hide my laughter. "Oh you think that this is funny?" She took the wooden spoon from sauce pan and covered a part of my face and shirt in the red sauce.

"Oh it's on!" And so it began.

* * *

**-Rosie's Pov-**

As we sat on the floor giggling over the fact that we were covered in sauce I couldn't help but feel like I was on top of the world. Carter is once again home and being in her arms makes this experience even better. A smile is permanently plastered onto my face.

"What?" She asked me with a smile of her own. I was sitting on her lap with my legs dangling from her side.

"Nothing. I am just glad you are with me. That is all." I replied. She kissed my forehead, leaving the tingly feeling I always get from her kisses.

"Ew." She made a disgusted face as I realize that she has tasted some of the sauce that was on my forehead when she kissed it. "You were right. Too much garlic." I giggle as her remark and cuddled myself into her warm neck. Not caring that we have make one of the biggest mess in the kitchen. "You know, you look really hot in red." She said referring to the sauce that covered most of my body. I lifted my head up to see that a smirk was on her face. How she manages to smooth talk her way with me with her corny line has got me. But every compliment from her still melts my heart.

"Always the charmer Carter Mason." I remarked back with a smirk of my own.

"Only with you." She is so sweet. I leaned into her and captured her lips with my own. Even though I tasted a little bit of the repulsive sauce, I managed to to still taste the sweetness of her lips. No matter how many times I have kissed her lips, they still takes my breathe away each time. I felt her tongue gliding on my bottom lip, asking for my permission which I immediately granted. The more passionate the kiss got the faster my heart pounded. Our tongues dancing against each other as we melted in each other arms.

"Queen Rosalinda?" We pulled apart when a voice was heard calling my name. "Queen Rosalinda?...Goodness, what has happened in this kitchen?" My name was called again but more louder. Since we are sitting behind the counter, the person couldn't see us. I turned to face Carter and she had on a very annoyed face. I was once again having to do my duties of being a Queen then to be a loving wife to Carter.

As I was about to get up, Carter pulled me back down my wrist. Her eyes begged for me to stay. I only smiled, knowing that I had to finish the meeting. I am sure that I have been gone for more than 15 minutes. With Carter, time always seems to be going to fast. I gave one last gentle kiss on the lips and her forehead before rising from under the counter.

"There you are my Queen. What has happened to you!" I look down to remember that I was still covered in sauce. I gave her a shy smile as I felt Carter use my hand to stand up. She stood right besides me as my assistant examine us both.

"We may have gotten...a little cared away." I told her, sheepishly. I saw from the corner of my eyes that Carter was smirking at me for my shyness.

"I can see that." she replied. "Well the meeting is too important to cancel and we must continue." She changed her glance from me to Carter with a teasing smirk causing Carter to blush from embarassment. So precious. But I'm sure she is still a little annoyed by our disruption.

"Of course. I will go take a shower and meet you in office in 10 minutes." With a nod and small smile from my assistant, she left the kitchen. I turned back to Carter to see her arms crossed her chest and a very annoyed look on her face. I offered her smile to lighten the mood but didn't work considering she kept her look solid. I dropped the smile and let out a sigh. "Okay. I am going to go take a shower. Finish the meeting. Then I am going to join you in our bedroom where we can finally spend time with each other with no disruptions." I said as I inched towards her and wrapped arms around her neck. "Please don't be upset." I pouted my lips to win her over. After about 10 seconds she uncrossed her arms and wrap then around my waist. I offered her another smile and surprisely she smiled back.

"Fine, but blow me off again and I'm not gonna put out tonight." I smiled at her before pecking her lips and let out a giggle.

"We will see." I gave her another peck and her cheek before leaving for a shower.

_-To be continued-_


	7. Alone at last Maybe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to Princess Protection Program

**-Carter's Pov-**

So now I'm stuck in my room after helping the chief cleaning the kitchen and taking a shower. He didn't really get mad after I told him about me and Rosie's little food fight. He just shaked his head at me and help me clean up. After that I waited for Rosie in our room. I was just laying on the bed watching t.v. on our flat screen. Being the wife of queen does get you some sweet stuff but if I can't share it with Rosie, it's not really worth it. It's been like an hour now. How long does a meeting really last? Just when I was beginning to doubt her, I heard the doorknob twist and her beautiful head popped in.

"Hello beautiful." And she calls me the sweet talker. She made her way to the bed, wearing a different sundress, and crawled onto the bed. She rested her head on the chest as I continued to flip through the channels.

She lifted her headed her off my chest and lied down besides me. I guess I was still a little irrated but can you blame me? I know Rosie's job takes up a lot of time but I'm started to feel neglected. Maybe I'm just overreacting. I turned to face and saw that a small frown plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry." I took both my index fingers and tried to raise the corner of her lips to a smile. "Smile." I requested, she did and I smiled back.

"No." She took my hands and kissed both of my palms. "I am sorry for not paying more attention to you since you have arrived. However now I will make it up to you." Her smiled turned into a michivious smirk as she scooted closer.

"Yeah and just when things get heated, someone is going to come through the doors and take you away." I told her. She just kept her smirk and placed her hands on each of my cheek.

"Well that is not going to happen. I have given anyone who would disrupt us strict orders not too. Abigial has school for another 3 hours and I have locked the door." I smiled at her.

"Aren't we prepared?" I replied sarcastically with a smirk of my own. I always loved how organized she always was and how she always planned ahead.

"Only for you." I giggled from her quoting from what I said earlier. I leaned in and capture her beautiful lips. Our tongues meeting the second our mouths touched. God she drives me crazy. I pushed myself on top of her and placed my hands on her waist as she digs her finger in my hair. I let our a moan when she starts to massage my hair again. She just knows how to turn me on.

When air was necessary our lips pulled away but mine automatically started to leave wet kisses from her jawline to her neck. I heard her let out a moan that made me smile. I sucked on her pulse, which always drove her crazy.

"C-Carter. Oh..." I love when she moans my name. It just makes me know that her attention is only on me and that she's only thinking of me right now. I trailed one hand from her waist and placed it on her thigh. Her arms around my neck, pulling me closer as I moved my hand under her dress to her sides. My hands were traveling around her body just feeling her tone stomach and beautiful curves while my other hand goes for her dress zipper. I pulled my lips from her neck to look into her eyes. She sat up as I slipped the dress off. She smiled before roughly bring my lips crashing back into hers. Her skin feeling so soft and flawless under my touch.

Rosie's hand soon wandered under my shirt and soon her hands went everywhere. She easily unclipped my bra before I sat up so that she could pull my shirt off. She did and my bra went with it as it was flying to be met with the marble floor. She took a minute taking in my appearance as I took in her's. Leaving me in my underwear while Rosie was still in bra and underwear.

"You are so beautiful." I smiled at her reply and before I knew it she flipped me over on the bed and she was on top of me. She started leaving her own wet kisses on my neck. I started to moan but when I felt her teeth bite my skin, I went over the edge.

"Oh...Rosie!" We were in our own world. My hands were roaming her back until I was meet with the latch of her bra. I unclipped it before slipping if off her arms and throwing across the room. Rosie's lip found there way to my breast and left butterfly kisses everywhere. "God I love you!"

"I love you too darling." She mumbled against my skin.

* * *

**-Rosie's Pov-**

"Haha, I have won again!" I yelled in victory and flashed a smile.

"No fair! I was distracted." pouted my dear Carter. I have just won another game of thumb war. I remembered Carter teaching it to me when we lived in Louisiana, I used to question it back then but now I find it to be very entertaining. It has felt ages since we have played this game. I lay on top of Carter's bare chest as we once again go another round of our war.

"Okay, you are definitely cheating!" complained Carter after I have won another round.

"How am I to cheat. It is not my fault that you are easily distracted." I comment back.

"Well you try focusing on your thumb when there's a hot queen in your bed." I smiled. She always was the charmer. I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips before resuming my place on her chest. Carter started to play with my hair as I made patterns on her collarbone. After we make love, we always tend to stay in bed for the next few hours. It's strange, most of the times we barely speak only glow in each other's presence. Nothing in this world can describe the warmth and love I feel at this time. It's like a smile is forever ingraved on my face. I felt another kiss on the top of my head when make my smile grew brighter and bigger. I love her so much.

"I love it when we get alone time like this." I said to Carter after a few minutes of quite.

"Me too." Carter replied while grabbing my hand again and play with my fingers. "It's like we're in our own little world." I kissed her collarbone to show that I know what she means. It is like our own little world, where nothing can take me away from this loving women. "Hey, what's this?" I looked up to see Carter holding up my hand. It showed the new ring that Carter got me and my old one.

"Those are my engagement rings." I told her.

"Rings? Why are you keeping the old?" I smiled before replying.

"Because that was given to me by you the day you asked for my hand in marriage."

"But Rosie, it's just a tacky ring I got from this old jewelry store."

"Carter, the value of the ring does not matter. It is what it symbolize that does."

"And what does it symbolize?" She asks. I kissed her cheek before answering.

"Your love...and no matter if it is a dimond ring or one from a local store. I love it because you have given it to me." I saw a smile creep onto her own face before she captured my lips.

"You're a hopeless romantic." She murmurs into the kiss causing me to giggle as we pull apart. "I love you baby."

"I love you too darling." The moment was ending too quickly by a knock on the door causing us both to groan until we heard a fragile little voice on the other end.

"Mommy, mother? Are you guys in there?" Our precious daughter asked from the other side of the door. I guess 3 hours have already passed. Oops.

"Just a sec, Pal." Carter answered as we both scattered to retreat our clothing. When we looked presentable enough, Carter opened the door to our baby girl who was wearing a beautiful smile. She gave me a quick hug before giving one to Carter and basically dragging her out the door.

"Abigail, what are you in such a rush for?" I questioned her as her 5 year-old hands were pulling on my wife's.

"Mommy going to teach me how to play basketball!" cheered our little girl. Carter smiles before picking up Abigail and slugging her over her shoulder like a sack of potatos.

"Easy there Pal. Did you finish your homework?" I tried to hold back a laughter knowing it was strange for Carter to ask that question to our daughter considering she hated doing homework when we were teenagers. I saw a pout form on Abby's face, implying that she did not. "Okay, then. Finish up and we start playing. Deal?"

"Deal." Carter put Abby down and then did the secret handshake that Carter and her father used to do. Carter always did things her father's way. It makes it feel like he is still with us to this day. I know if he was here then he would very proud of his daughter.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of her voices. I smiled at her before kissing her cheek.

"Nothing." She smiled back before heading out with Abigial to help her with her homework. I am one lucky Queen.

_**-The End-**_


	8. Cuts, Bruises, and Slapping Oh my!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights Princess Protection Program

**-Carter's Pov-**

"Carter!" My wife slammed opened the door and rushed her way across our private medical center to my bed. Her body tackled me to the bed and I groan in pain.

She must of heard me because in a matter of seconds she was off of me and was apologizing like crazy. When I finally calmed her down and told her I was fine, I saw her visibly relax. Then she did something I did not expect to happen at all. She slapped straight across my face. It's was too hard but it was enough for me to wake up from all the drugged medication I was taking.

"Rosie! What the hell!" I grabbed my cheek in pain with my non-gauze hand as she gave the most pissed off look ever. If looks could kill.

"Carter Mason, how many times have I told you to be careful on missions!" Was that a rhetorical question or do I really answer it?

"Uh...Babe-" was all I got out before she interrupted me.

"Do not babe me! What were you thinking! How could you stay to fight with two oversize men with knives when you have no weapon! Who does that!" She yelled. Okay maybe that wasn't the best idea but I had to distract the guys while the other agents were getting the princess into the helicopter.

"I could have lost you." her voiced cracked and tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"Rosie." I pulled her to me gently and was surprised that she didn't pull away when I wrapped my arms around her.

"You will never loss me. My job may be dangerous and crazy but I make sure in every mission that I come back in one piece so I can see my girls the minute I get home instead of being stuck in a hospital." I whip her tears away before pressing a sweet kiss on her plump lips.

"I can not live without you. Darling, I need you by me every day. No one can ever make me feel the way I do than you." Rosie said, after pulling out of the kiss. I gently kiss her forehead before I pulled her in for a hug. Her head landed right on my chest, making her hear my rapid heartbeat.

"I am sorry I slapped you." she whispered

"It's okay." I whisper back, hold her a bit tighter. "Actually I kind of liked it. Who knew you were so kinky." I teased and started to giggle, making her pull away.

"Carter Mason!" she scolded me with a playful glare. She was trying to hide her small smile and blush but I still saw it. Adorable.

"I'm kidding!" I pulled her back into my arms but continued to laugh. She tried to pull away but gave up after a half a second and joined me in my laughter. "Seriously though, that did kind of turned me on."

"Okay I am leaving." She pulled out my arms again but I grabbed her wrist before she could get out my reach and pulled her back into my arms once again. She's still smiling so I know she really wasn't going to leave me. She is so beautiful.

I pressed my lips to her's and was met with bliss. Who know a Queen would be so good at French kissing! Our kiss was getting very heated. Rosie was steading herself by placing her hands on my shoulder and I helped by holding her closer.

"You know." I said, pulling away for some air. "These hospital beds are really sturdy." She blushes again but that didn't distract me from the lust I see now in her darken eyes.

"You hand Carter." she remember me. One of the men with the knives cut me real deep but thank goodness it only needed stiches. "You also have very many bruises."

"But you can kiss them all better." I started to plant butterfiles on her neck and I knew the second I heard her moan she wasn't going to back down from this idea. Soon we were on my hospital bed with my top of her.

"I am not going to slap you again." She told me with cocky smile.

"I think I can live." I replied before diving in for another heart-stopping kiss. Man I love my life!


	9. Heaven Or Love?

**A/N: **Sorry I am the worst! I know! Black Keys tomorrow for sure!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights to Princess Protection Program

**- Rosie's Pov-**

I just recieved the call. It is three in the morning and my wife is in the hospital because of another reckless mission. How many times must I tell her to be careful on missions! I do not know how bad the situtation is, I was just told to come to the hospital as quickly as possible. Abigail is still safe at home with Mr. Elagante and the palace guards.

"Queen Rosalinda?" A doctor in a white lab coat approached me.

I made sure to tell the hospital to hire the best in Costa Luna if something were to ever happen to Carter. I planned this after she was send here the last time which was three months ago.

"How is she? Will she be alright? Can I see her?" I continued asking questions until the doctor silenced me with a hand.

"Be calm my Queen. Please come with me to my office and I will explain the situation." we walked passed a few rooms and walked into his office.

He sat down behind a desk and gestured me to a chair. The wall was full of diplomas. Even though he is the best in the country I could not help my sweaty palms or rapid heart beat.

"Now Major Mason's case is very delicate at the moment. It seems the bullet had lodged itself in Carter's abdomen and went as deep as her small intestine. Now we were able to take the bullet out but it seems that her body didn't reacted the way we want it to."

"I do not understand." I said.

"Our bodies are made to protect us from harm so when we took the bullet out she began to bleed excessively. We were able to stop it but so much blood has left body that she went into shock."

"S-Shock!" the pain in the chest grew and I could feel the tears starting to blur my vision.

"I know it's a lot to take in but she there is a possibility that she could make it through this." He tries to explain.

"How much of a possibility?" I asked.

"...40 percent." I could see the pity on his face when he told me.

"I...I want to see her." I whispered. My throat felt closed and I felt as if I could barely breathe. She took this bullet for me yet I feel as if I just got shot as well.

"Very well my Queen. Follow me." we leave his office and started to walk down a long narrow hallway.

The walls were a blank white that made my head spin. I crossed my arms around myself, hoping to protection myself from whatever may be behind the door we just stopped it. The doctor opens the door and there lays my wife plugged up to machines. My heart offical shattered at this moment.

"You may stay as long as you want my Queen." with a head nod and small smile the doctor left the room. I dragged one the chairs from the wall and put it next to Carter's bed.

"Carter..." I whisper as I took her hand in mine, it was pale and felt cold. My tears finally fell and it continues to.

"Please, darling. You have to come back to me. You told me that you would make sure to do everything to came back to us then to be at a hospital. Do not break that promise to me, Carter Mason!" I choked out a sob. She looked so fragile. "I love you, please come back. Please." I pleaded, I could see my hand shaking in her's.

I need her. Carter is my everything. I can not handle the thought of raising Abigail without her. If she heard me, I know that will come back.

"I love you." I press my lips to her hand and squeeze my eyes tight.

When I opened them I saw that some of my tears have fallen on her hand. I was going to whip them away when I felt it.

Her thumb.

Her thumb just moved.

"Carter. Carter, can you hear me!" I whispered-yelled at her. I hold my breathe and start to squeeze her hand. I watched her face and then it happened. Her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**- Carter's Pov-**

The sound of a bullet was the last thing I heard before I went under extreme darkness. I think I woke up once, but it was all so blurry. All I saw were people in white labcoats that were talking way to fast for me to understand and now I'm here. Where is here? Well I have no idea but it's really bright. Not like the blinding kind of bright but more like a glow.

"Carter..." I turned around to the voice of my name being called.

"Who's there?" I asked, I couldn't tell who it was but I saw two figures walking towards me. It's looks like a man and a women. They were walking closer and something about their outline made them seem familiar.

"Carter..." this time it was the women's voice, I know that voice. I haven't heard the voice since I was ten.

"...Mom?" and that's when I saw them. It was my parents. My parents! There they stood, glowing like everything else with wide smiles on their faces.

"Mom, Dad!" I yell their names before tackling into their arms. I felt the tears start to fall down my cheeks from joy.

"Hi, honey!"

"Hey, Pal." they each greeted me with their own nicknames. I pulled out of their arms and looked at them. It's them. It's really them!

"W-What's going on? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"It's time, Carter." my mom's sweet voice said to me. "It's time for us to finally be a family again. Together."

I wanted to cry so much more. My family, I get my parents back. They each put their arms around me as I started to walk in-between with them towards a huge set of golden gates that just appeared. I had the biggest smile on my face and we were almost pass the gate when I heard another voice.

"Carter..." I know that voice, I married that voice and just like some weird sci-fi movie the floor became like a screen. I looked down and there was me in a bed and Rosie was right next me, crying.

"Please, darling. You have to come back to me. You told me that you would make sure to do everything to came back to us then to be at a hospital. Do not break that promise to me, Carter Mason!" she was crying and hold my hand. She was hurting. "I love you, please come back. Please." she kissed my hand and her body started to shake from sobbing so much.

"Rosie.." Could I really leave her?

I look back at my parents and their giving my a questioning look. Do I go back to Rosie and Abby or stay with my parents?

"I...I can't stay." I told them. They both looked disappointed but then they wore understand smiles. To have my family back to the way it was would mean everything me but now I have a new family. The family I created with Rosie.

"I'm proud of you, Pal." my dad said to me and gives me one of his bear hugs. I miss his arms so much. "You and me, Pal."

"You and me, dad." I gave him one finally squeeze before letting go.

"Take good care of them, honey. You're a great mother and wife." my mom says as I crash in her arms too.

I make sure to squeeze her extra tight, she died when I was only ten and to see her again is unxplainable. She looks exactly the same.

"Also..." she pulls out of the hug but keeps her hand on my shoulders. "Tell Rosie that she's on my good side for naming your daughter after me." she said with a smile. I laughed with her.

"I love you guys." I said.

"We love you too." my dad says back, and in a matter of seconds their bodies turn into mist and I'm left alone.

It's dark again but this time I felt my eyes closed. I felt moisture falling my hand and it made me twich my thumb. I heard a gasp and someone calling my name again. I tried to open my eyes but they felt like they weight a ton each. Someone was squeezing my hand when I finally got my eyes to open. They landed on my angel, my broken angel. Rosie.

"Carter..." tears leaked more out of her beautiful eyes and I wanted to wipe them away but I was having trouble keeping my eyes open, let alone be able to use my arms.

"I will always come back to you." I managed to say in my scratchy, sour voice.

She gave a watery smile before her soft lips landed on mine. Heaven is nothing compared to her. We stared at each others eyes for a few minutes, taking everything in before Rosie left to get a doctor's attention and I just laid my head back, looked up, and gave a big smile to my mom and dad. Yeah...I made the right choice.

**-The End-**

* * *

_The next chapter will be the last one :/_


	10. Happy Funny Ending?

**A/N: **This is will be the final chapter to these one-shots. So thank you for reading and hope you enjoy other my stories that I am currently writing and will write in the future :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own copyrights to Princess Protection Program

**-10 years later-**

After the dramatic event 10 years ago, the Mason family decided that they needed a well deserved vacation. Of course it took awhile for a Queen to have two months off of work but once they got the approval they took the first private jet to the states. When they arrived at Lake Monroe, Ed and his family greeted them with open arms. Ed and his family took over the Mason's Bait Shop when Major Mason passed away. It was a trip down memory lane for the girls. The lake, the house, Ed, everything was like old times. Plus some new people, Ed's wife, Emily and his daughter, Riley. Emily and Rosie hit it off straight away and Ed and Carter continued their bantering friendship, Everyone was having a great time. Especially two certain teenage girls.

"Hello Riley." said the now teen princess Abigail, brunette hair and big brown eyes. Exact replica of Rosie.

"Hey, Abby. What's up?" replied the rebel, tomboy teen as she busies herself at the bait shop. You could call her a mini Carter expect Riley has blonde hair like her mother.

"Um, Uncle Ed requested me to help you with your work. So..do you need assistant?" Riley couldn't help but smile. It was a Sunday meaning a slow work day and Abby was scared to death off anything that crawls so Ed was never make Abby help at the shop. She was lying and it so adorable.

"Oh he did, did he?" Abby nods her head, from the smirk on the blonde's face she knew she was caught. "Actually you can help by keeping me company. It's a slow day." the tomboy takes her baseball cap off and takes a seat next to the princess.

"That would be lovely." Abby blushed as she ducks her head to keep Riley from seeing. When she does look up, she sees the blonde looking at her intensely. "What?"

"Nothing, you just..look really good today."

"Thank you." again with the blush.

"Actually you look more than good." Riley leans closer making Abigail's heartbeat speed up. "You look beautiful."

"Really?" Abby whispers, their faces were so close. Abby nods her head to her question. "Thank you again. You look beautiful today as well."

"You got amazing eyes too." Riley smiled again as she saw the blush creep up on Abby again.

"Yeah, she does." Carter said aloud, scaring both girls with her presence. Rosie was standing right next to her irritated wife except she looked more amused.

"Uh, Mrs. Mason. I was just...-"

"Trying to hit on my daughter." Carter interrupted. Riley looked at her with wide, scared eyes.

"Mommy!"

"Don't 'mommy' me, young lady!" Carter said back with a motherly look. Abby turned to her Queen mother and pleaded for help in her eyes. Rosie got the message.

"Carter, how about we go inside and help Emily prepare dinner." Rosie suggested, tugging on her wife's arm to walk towards the house.

"No, I think I'm good here."

"Carter!"

"Fine." grumbled the agent. She gives one last glare at her best friend's child before following her Queen to the house. Abby mouthed a small 'thank you' to her mother and Rosie just smiled back.

"You know when I said that she can't date until she's 30, I wasn't kidding!" Carter yelled, once she got in the house.

Emily and Ed were setting the table but turned their attention to the couple when they come in.

"Carter, you are overreacting. She is in the stage where dating is becoming an option for her." Rosie says but Carter just ignores her.

"Hey, Ed! You mind telling your daughter to quit flirting with mine!" Ed couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing! It's just.." He paused to let more laugh out. "A princess and a bait girl falling for each other. Sound familiar?" He smirked. Rosie caught on as well and couldn't help but smile that the same fate that happened to her, is happening to her daughter too.

"Carter, Edwin does prove a point and if Riley is as wonderful as a person as you are, then why should you worry about Abigail?" Rosie questioned.

"But Rosie-" a glare from the brunette stopped her from continuing. "Fine! But I won't like it!" Rosie shows a bright smile and gives a sweet kiss to her wife.

"Hey Carter, can you call the girls in for dinner?" Emily nodded her head and headed outside.

The three adults continued to set the table until the stopped from a scream. Soon followed by Riley storming into the front door then running back outside threw the side door, Carter was right on her tail, chasing her.

"You're dead meat, kid!" yelled Carter.

Everyone was confused until a flustered Abby came walking in. Then it made sense. Carter had just caught the two teens kissing. Ed shakes his head before following after his best friends, hoping that he can still save his daughter.

**_THE END_**


End file.
